ultimateartistcollectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaika Yokozawa
}}|, }}} |} Jaika Yokozawa (横沢ジャイカ) is a character created by jingodatta, meant for the same author's original story, Magic☆Manhunt (MAGIC☆マンハント). Concept 'Personality' On the outside, Jaika is aggressive, grumpy and territorial. He likes his personal space and doesn't typically reciprocate any amount of affection or care. On the inside, however, he is soft and longs for validation, love and attention from those around him he secretly cares about. Jaika has a hero complex. He wants to help anyone and everyone; when he fails to do so, he feels overwhelmingly distressed himself. He rarely will display any true negative emotion, however (other than anger, of course); he does his best to remain stone-faced and stoic as much as possible. 'Appearance' Jaika has a tall, slim frame cased with broad shoulders and ripped muscles. His skin is tanned and worn, and he has tattoo-like birthmarks resembling the typical feather patterns found on a male blue jay. His hair is black, and the back of it usually hangs down to the center of his spine, taking a messy and unkept form at the ends. The top of his hair spikes up in somewhat of a mullet-shape, and light blue feathers sprout from his roots every so often. His eyes are a metallic silver colour, his brows are thick, and he has two black slits on each side of the bridge of his nose, resembling the marks on the upper beak of a blue jay. He typically dons a t-shirt, jeans, bandages wrapped around his forearms/feet, and a silver-chained necklace that holds treasured possessions, to remind him of those he cares about. (These treasured possessions often remain as things such as red feathers from Ushira, leaves from Riku, or coral from Sayuki.) He stands at 5 feet 11.5 inches/181 centimeters, and weighs 180 pounds/81 kilos. 'Possessions' Jaika carries almost nothing on his person; not even money or any form of ID. The only thing he keeps on him is his necklace. Background 'Backstory' 'Life' Jaika lives on the outskirts of the western-most end of Renmei Central with his two siblings, Jiyun and Jolin, and his partner, Ushira. 'Occupation' With no full-time job or otherwise, Jaika picks up tasks from Renmei civilians, such as getting groceries, playing street-games, or retrieving lost items to earn his keep. Synopsis 'Story #1' 'Story #2' 'Story #3' Abilities 'Ability #1' Insert info here 'Ability #2' Insert info here 'Ability #3' Insert info here Relationships 'Relatsionship #1' Insert info here 'Relationship #2' Insert info here 'Relationship #3' Insert info here Appearances 'Appearance #1' Insert info here 'Appearance #2' Insert info here 'Appearance #3' Insert info here Trivia * Insert info here Gallery Insert images here Use the categories below: Category:Characters <- Don't edit this one Category:Characters owned by USER Category:GENDER Characters Category:ALIGNMENT Characters Category:SPECIES Characters Category:SEXUALITY Characters Category:STATUS Characters <- Pick Alive or Deceased for this one Category:AFFILIATION <- AFFILIATION should be the name of an organization the character is part of; otherwise, remove this category if your character isn't within any affiliation Category:STORY <- STORY should be the title of a work the character appears in; you can have multiple categories of this one, as long as they are all different